Mine Misery
by Sandiya
Summary: A lot o' angst. A Taiora at that....


Angsty! Depressing! Loneliness! That explains this story.   
  
Absolutely nothing belongs to me ^-^ Except for maybe this orange in my hand....  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mine Misery  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The girl out the window stared back into my thoughtful eyes, an indifferent though slightly cold look in her steady gaze. She was leaning against the maroon brick wall, her scruffy knees pulled towards her neck, a determined chin resting on top. Long scrawny arms locked the embrace as she clasped both hands around her ankles, avoiding every person who happened to pass by.  
  
Stringy, limp, light-colored hair fell over her shoulders, clinging to her face. Miniscule drops of heavy sweat poured down the tips of the loose strands, probably from a full day of endless pleading for work or futile searches for bits and scraps of food. Her appearance was far from the average girl's...the average girl her age didn't have to work. A raven-colored pup ran by her feet, and she picked him up, cradling him under her arm like a mother. Sensitivity was not lost on her.  
  
There must've one day been a rosy-colored blush in her cheeks, perhaps from a timeless birthday with towering piles of presents or a sincere crush on someone that sent her heart flying. Now there was only gray, stretched, sunken skin, which added to her years made her seem fairly old.   
  
She still had beauty. Oh, not the superficial beauty that depends only on looks and charm, but a powerful aura that signified her determination to keep on living. The girl out the window inspired me like no one else, and yet I never dared to talk to her. Didn't even know her name. Never breathed a word when I passed her by on the street. Strangely, I knew we were about the same age, 18, but it was obvious she worked twice as hard in a day as I ever did in a week.   
  
I pondered her story day and night. What could've caused her to be out here all by herself everyday? What could've been so miserable about life that she had to rip away her relations and stay alone?  
  
Finally, one brisk morning, I gathered up my courage to speak to her. Yes, it failed me in every other step of the way, but I had to do it. It was one of those 'adoration' at first sight things...I sensed our extreme differences, but what was the matter with admitting your feelings for someone you didn't know at all?  
  
There I was, two feet away from her. I opened my mouth to speak until the independent angel before me held up her hand for silence.  
  
"Hello, Tai." She murmured.  
  
I stood there, basically paralyzed by a fierce might stronger than anything in my system. What was the meaning of all this? Only mind readers could do that stuff! How could she know my name?  
  
As if to explain, she said, "I'm Sora. Sora Takenouchi. That's how I know."  
  
My senses came back to life immediately. A goofy grin spread across my face at recognizing my childhood friend Sora. I wanted to sweep her up into my arms and magically make everything better. I wanted to recite a soliloquoy for my teenage sweetheart, showing her that I never stopped loving her.  
  
What I said was, "Wow, Sora. It's been a while."  
  
To my dismay, she nodded and stood. "A long while." Then she started to walk away. "Come along, Bandit." Bandit was the dark tinted pup from earlier, and he instinctively trotted at her heels when she called.  
  
"Sora..." I whispered, making one last plea. "Don't leave me, Sora. Not again. We make such a great team...I'd die for you, Sora."  
  
She turned around once more, a wistful sigh escaping her lips. "I know you would, Tai. But it won't work out... 'we' doesn't exist anymore. It's you who'll excel...not us. Not we."  
  
There are times in life you want to follow your heart. Now, my heart didn't want to be followed.  
  
Mine misery stays.   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~sighs~ I really love Taioras. First couple I decided on completely was Taiora.   
  
Review if you want. ~yawn~ I know it's very vague, but these always make me depressed, even if I only write 'em...ah, go figure. Sayonara!  
  
~Sandiya~  



End file.
